You've Always Been My Person
by HeartsofNashville
Summary: It's been weeks since Deacon has spoke to Rayna after the big proposal by Luke and he believes it's time to explain to her that she will forever and always be the one. Hopefully he can change her mind and make her realize she's making a huge mistake. This is my first fanfic, so please bare with me but I hope you all enjoy and review -Xoxo
1. chapter 1

It's been weeks since the last time he talked to her and he new that it was time to just put his whole heart out there even if it was a huge risk of breaking it all over again.

The phone rings three times and he doesn't think she's going to answer... But at the last ring he finally hears her beautiful voice.

Hello, she says softly waiting for his response..

While biting his lip trying to come up with what to say he finally just goes for it.

"Hey Ray, I hope you don't mind me calling you random like this there is just something I really need to talk to you about... Do you think there is anyway you could swing by the house later so we could talk.. I'd really appreciate it, but if you don't I'll understand."

There was a pause and he thought she hung up.

"Yeah that's fine I'll be there around 8.. Will that work?"

His heart racing not expecting the conversation to go this easily

"Yeah Ray that's perfect I'll see you then," then hangs up the phone.

After the phone disconnects she sits there for a moment wondering what in the world he needed to talk to her about...

Time passes slowly for Deacon as he waits for Rayna to get there so to try and kill a little time he messes with a new song that's been working his brain for the past couple of days and before he knows it there's a knock on the door.

He jumps and his stomachs now in his throat nervous to see how this conversation is going to go.

He gets up and opens the door and there she is, the woman that stole his whole heart that first night they met at the bluebird over two decades ago...

"Hey" She says in a shallow voice, can I come in...

"Hey Ray, yeah of course you want some coffee or water?"

"No I'm fine but thank you" She says trying not to think about all the memories that have happened in this house, in this very room...

They begin making small talk, mostly about Maddie and Daphne,Highway 65, both trying to avoid the elephant in the room... But he knew that it was now or never so he finally brings it up...

"Ray are you happy" he says in a firm but soft voice

"Yeah you could say that," She says wide eyed and blushing just a tad.

Looking at her deeply he says, "No Ray I mean are you really happy, like with everything that's happened over the last month?"

Not knowing what to say next she looks down fiddling with her thumbs knowing that one word could break his heart all over a again and she didn't want that at all.

"Honestly, there has been so much goin on.. I really haven't even thought about it that much, but is that really why you got me over here... Just to ask if I was happy?

He breaks eye contact with her feeling his heart starting to crumble thinking he really might just lose her once and for all this time.

" Well if we're both bein honest tonight, then no Ray... Thats not why I asked you here.

"Then why did you Deacon," asking with a very confused look on her face.

He then takes her face between his hands, and starts to explain... "You just don't get it Ray. The love I have for you is like no other and if you think I'm just goin to let you go off and marry some diva cowboy your highly mistakin darlin. Yeah I know I've messed up and broke your heart way to many times but.. This.. This time it's just different. We have a daughter, heck we have two daughters in my eyes and that's never goin to change. Our past... Yeah it's deep with demons but that's what it is... The past. It's time and Im ready for our future together.

Do you know how happy it makes me to think that I could be the lucky man that gets to wake up next to you every single morning, to make love to you unconditionally and to show you off to the whole damn world."

"Deacon, don't start this again", she says breaking away from his gaze, with a broken voice.

"No Ray, I'm really trying make you understand and darlin there ain't no words that can express the love I have for you".

Then without a second thought to cross his mind he leans in a kisses her so passionatly the heat between them flares in an instant.

"Dea... Deacon" catching her breath between kisses "you think you can just say all these sweet things and make my mind change?"

Kissing her lips softly he answers, yes baby I do because dammit your my person and you always will be till the day I take my last breath. I love you Ray. With my whole heart and that is never going to change."

With flushed cheeks and lightly swollen lips Rayna pushes herself back to look at the man that stole her whole heart over two decades ago that night at the Bluebird right in his gorgeous blue eyes. " You know.. You piss me off sometimes but you also amaze me babe, not just because of all the sweet stuff that you've just told me.. But because your soul... Your soul is like no other man's on this planet and it just takes my breath away."

"I love you Deacon. I really do. But babe I'm going to need some time to just think everything through. Can you atleast give me that.. Give me some time that's all I'm askin"

With a heavy sigh and a little laughter, "yea Ray I can do that hell I've been waiting around for you for fourteen years what's a few more months gonna hurt... But grabbing her waist and pulling her closer, knowing that I can do this.. Kissing her slowly, his hands making their way slowly down to her lower back, without having to worry about anything in the world. Now that I don't think is something you or I can wait for if I ain't mistaken."

Her whole body shivers telling her exactly what she needs to do but it's not what she wants to do at the moment.

With all the will power she has she stops him and puts her hand on his cheek . "Babe your killing me, but I have to do this, not just for me.. But for you and for the girls. Just trust me okay.."

She then stands up grabs her keys leaning over to give him one last kiss.

"I'll see you okay. Maddie has guitar lessons tomorrow and I'll be here to pick her up whenever ya'll are finished."

With a half broken smile he agrees and there he was once again watching his person walk out the door like so many other times before...

As soon as shes gone his minds starts to wonder and he starts thinking about the song him and Maddie have been working on for the past couple weeks...

"Yep. That's it,

this song is gonna be the game changer for us... I just know it."


	2. Chapter 2

You've Always Been My person

Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone that has left reviews. It means a lot, I hope you all enjoy!

Driving home, her mind was in a billion different places thinking about what just happened with Deacon…

Knowing in the next couple of weeks she would have a lot of decisions to make that would not just impact her own life, but also everyone else's she cared about.

When she got home she decided that she would go to her music room and do what she does best when all hell is breaking loose… She would _write_.

" _Here I am yet again... Why do I always put myself in these positions, when I could have just done what was right instead of fearing what my heart has always wanted. That ma_ n, _Lord knows I love him with every ounce of my being but I am still so afraid of the pain that comes along with it. It's like our souls are inevitably intertwined and that is just something that is never going to change no matter how hard I try to change it. Yes, I do love Luke but it's just a different kind of Love and if I marry him am I ready to shut and lock that door with Deacon. Honestly, I can't because we have a daughter… a daughter, our daughter. That girl is every bit of Deacon and Myself, I've seen it since the day she was born and now that her and Deacon have gotten even closer she is more like him than I could have ever imagine. He loves that girl with every ounce of his being just as I do and it melts my heart. He also loves Daphne as his own and what man does that especially, with what all I have put him through in the last 14 years… I pray that I figure all of this out sooner than later and I don't hurt to many hearts…_

There was a knock on the door, she looked over and saw that it was Maddie.

"Come on in sweet girl, sorry I guess I got so caught up in what I was doing that I didn't hear you and your sister come in."

"It's okay Mom, I was just wondering if Luke was coming over tonight," she said hesitantly.

"He supposed to, but why don't I call him and tell him that tonight I want to have a girl's night with my girls, I feel like it has been so long since we have spent any quality time together."

"Really? Mom I think that is such a great idea," she said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Yes really, now let me call Luke and you go ask your sister what she wants for dinner and figure out what movie yall want to watch… and nothing scary, you know I don't do scary!"

Maddie laughed and gave her a quick hug then was out the door to go find Daphne.

When she called Luke to tell him that tonight was going to be a girl's night he was upset but understood, so that went a lot better than she thought it would.

She finally got up off the couch in the music room and put her journal away, before walking downstairs she stopped and glanced at one of the pictures of her and Deacon from a tour years ago that she had hanging on the wall. She made a little smile and new that everything was going to work out the way it was supposed to.

Across town Deacon had been out of sorts, trying to figure out what Rayna was going to decide. He thought that their talk earlier that day went well so he was trying to stay optimistic about it all. He was also planning on finishing up the song that him and Maddie had been working on so they could play it tomorrow for Rayna…. After working on it for a couple of hours he decided that he should go to bed, because he knew Maddie would be wide open when he picked her up from school the next day for their guitar lesson. So, he put down his guitar and started to walk to his room when he glanced at a picture of him and Rayna from a tour years ago that he had hanging on his wall in the hall way. He made sheepish grin and new that everything was going to be okay.

When he picked Maddie up from school just like he knew she would, she was talking a hundred miles a minute going from one subject to another. Which he didn't mind because he loved hearing everything that went through that mind of hers.

"So, I finished that song we've been working on last night," He said, when he noticed he had a ten second gap before she started on a new subject.

She smiled the biggest smiles he had seen in weeks, "Really? How long did it take you?"

"Not too long, I was actually thinking we could work on it today for your lesson and play it for your Mom when she comes to pick you up. How does that sound," He said, with a smile on his face that she hadn't seen in weeks either.

"I think that sounds like a plan, but before all that I think we need to get some food. I'm starving!"

With a laugh, he agreed and decided to take her to their favorite pizza place down the street from his house.

When they heard a knock on the door, Deacon and Maddie's eye both lit up.

"I'll get it," Maddie yelled, jumping up and running to the door.

"Hey Mom, you have to hear this new song Dad and I have been working on," Maddie said, pulling her mom into the house by her arm.

Deacon meets them in the hall.

"Has she been like this all day?" Rayna asks with an amused look on her face.

"Ever since I picked her up from school, man can she be a handful," He said laughing

"Oh, I wonder where she gets that from," Rayna said with a smirk on her face.

"You, she totally gets it from you Ray," Deacon says walking into the living room where Maddie is getting her guitar ready.

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment," She says following him into the living room.

"Mom are ready to hear our song," Maddie says with so much excitement.

"I sure am sweet girl," she says with a smile.

Maddie starts strumming her guitar and start in singing…

 _What do you need that you don't have/What have you lost and can't get back/  
What if I promised it'll be alright? /It'll be alright/ _

_Deacon joining in at the chorus._

 _Cause we got a love/Oh/ We got a candy-apple red/Sweet and steady as a heartbeat love/  
Oh/Me and You/We got a love/Oh/We got the will of a tall pine/  
Once-in-a-lifetime love/Oh/Me and You/The darkest cloud will split and fade/_

 _And every tear will wash away/And I'll hold you close 'til the sun comes out/_

 _Baby, can you see it now/_

Listening to the man she has loved all of her life and their daughter sing this beautiful song she started to feel tears cloud her eyes, she knew she couldn't cry, not right now so she held them back as best as she could.

 _We got a love/Oh/We got a hope like a new spring/Patient like a porch swing love/Oh/Me and You/We got a love/Oh/We're as free as a blackbird/True as the good word love/Oh/Me and You/_

When the last part of the chorus was about to end, Rayna noticed that Maddie had stopped singing and was only playing the guitar and that's when her and Deacon locked eyes and he finished the song… His eyes never leaving Rayna's till the last note was played

 _So what do you need that you don't have/What have you lost and can't get back/ What if I promised it'll be alright/It'll be alright/_

When the song was finished, Rayna could feel a couple tears fall from the corner of her eye.

"Damn this man, he always knows how to get my heart," She thought to herself quietly.

"Mom, what did you think of our song? Isn't dad just the best?" Maddie asks with pure excitement.

Rayna was knocked backed into reality when she heard Maddie's Questions.

"It was amazing sweet girl and yes he sure is," she says with slight emotion in her voice

"Now Maddie grab all your things we have to pick up your sister from practice."

She does as she's told and starts picking up her things.

"Bye Dad! Today was amazing I can't wait till our next lesson," she says while giving him a great big hug.

"Yes, it was and I can't wait either Darlin, now go on before your momma starts fussin," he says giving her a quick kiss on the four head.

"Alright, I love you dad," She screams while walking out the door.

"I love you too sweet girl," he says with pure joy on his face.

Before Rayna walks out the door she turns to Deacon…

"So that was a pretty amazing song, that girl has so much of your talent," she says looking down trying to not make too much eye contact.

"Thank you and no Ray she has so much of our talent," he says.

She knew he was right so she just shook her head and agreed.

"Well I guess I better get going or that girl is going to be jumping off the walls in that car," she says laughing.

"Hey Deacon"

"Yeah Ray"

"It'll all be alright," she says giving him a soft kiss on the lips and a beautiful smile before walking out the door.

When she is finally gone, Deacon stands there in shock for a moment. Then after a few more seconds a big smile comes across his face finally realizing that his plan worked. Now he just wondered what was going to happen next…

 **To be continued…**

The song I used "We've Got Love" from season 3 episode 10. It is the song Maddie and Daphne sing at Rayna and Luke's rehearsal dinner the night before their wedding


End file.
